Desde Que Te Vi
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Minha 1º sonfic! "...Desde que ti vi, tudo é diferente para mim porque seu coração vive dentro de mim..." Nenhum sentimento fica escondido por muito tempo.


**Casal: **Sasuke e Sakura

**Título: **Desde de que te vi

**Música**: Floribella

**Autora: **Hadassa M. Vaz

**Resumo**:"...Porque seu coração vive dentro mim."Nenhum sentimento fica escondido por muito tempo.

Sakura andava bastante apreensiva com a festa de primavera que iria ocorrer e ela estava pensando em como convidar Sasuke a ir com ela a festa.

Fazia 1 semana que Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha, mas eles nunca haviam tocado sobre o assunto do dia em que ele havia partido, eles resolveram ser apenas amigos, como eles eram antigamente, mas ele havia se tornado mais gentil e atencioso.

Sakura resolveu ir convidar Sasuke _" o máximo que eu vou receber é um __**não**__" _pensava Sakura resolvendo procurar Sasuke.

_Um dia nós dois juramos _

_Amizade até o fim_

_Hoje venho confessar_

_Tudo o que eu sinto por ti_

Sasuke estava sentado no mesmo banco aonde um dia depositará Sakura desmaiada enquanto abandonava a vila da Folha em busca de poder.

Sasuke observa ao longe Sakura se aproximar e não pode deixar de observar que aquela garotinha que antes ele achava irritante havia crescido bastante e se tornado mulher.

O corpo havia se tornado mais definido, ainda possuía os cabelos curtos só que esses agora chegando até os ombros.

Sasuke não podia deixar de admitir que sentia ciúmes de Sakura que havia ganhado seu próprio fã clube, mas o ex-vingador não demonstrava tais sentimentos, tinha medo que Sakura realmente o tivesse esquecido e mesmo que não admitisse sentia algo pela jovem.

_Todo dia me pergunto_

_O que dizer ao coração_

_Que se sente abandonado_

_Derretido por amor_

-Oi Sasuke-kun - disse Sakura se aproximando lentamente de Sasuke

-Oi - disse Sasuke sentido de novo que borboletas estavam voando dentro do seus estômago

-Você soube que vai haver uma festa em Konoha?

-Soube ! Você vai? - perguntou Sasuke temendo que ela já tivesse algum par

-Eu não sei, ainda não arranjei nenhum par! O Naruto-kun disse que eu poderia ir junto com ele e com a Hinata-chan, mas eu não quero atrapalha-los, afinal eles estão namorando e eu não quero atrapalhar! E você?

-Nani…? - Sasuke estava prestando atenção nos lábios da moça quando a pergunta o pegou de surpresa

-Você vai a festa?

- ….

A kunoichi de cabelos rosados observava Sasuke pensativo como se pensasse no que responder _" talvez ele não vá e está procurando uma resposta gentil pra me dá __**o fora" **_( N/A o fora em maiúsculo mesmo ta pessoal, afinal Sasuke está mais gentil mas mesmo assim ainda é um pouco grosso).

-Não sei …ainda não tenho par… Espere Sakura, eu tive uma ideia.

-Qual?

-Bom você não tem companhia… Nem eu… Então nós podemos ir junto… Sabe, para você não ir sozinha

Sakura olhava abismada: Sasuke o ex-vingador estava a chamando para ir a festa com **ele.**

Ela ficou perdida com a pergunta e demorou um tempo até que a ficha caísse:

-Claro… Acho que… É uma boa idéia Sasuke.

_Sem rumo estou perdida_

_Não posso mais disfarçar_

_O que eu sinto amigo meu_

_Hoje sinto que eu preciso te contar_

…Sasuke tentou fazer a perguntar parecer simples para que a kunoichi , para que ela não percebesse que realmente queria convida-la.

-Bom você não tem companhia… Nem eu… Então nós podemos ir junto… Sabe, para você não ir sozinha.

Sasuke olhava a jovem a sua frente, que parecia ter levado um susto _" talvez ela queira ir comigo, aposto que ele deve estar querendo ir com outra pessoa afinal…"_

Mas seus pensamentos foram cortado pela voz doce da kunoichi :

-Claro…Acho que… É uma boa idéia Sasuke

_-_ Então eu te pego as 7:00? - disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça para não mostrar que estava surpreso com a resposta, tentando por o máximo possível de gelo na voz.

-Tá

_Desde que te vi_

_Tudo é diferente para mim_

_Porque seu coração_

_Vive dentro de mim_

Sakura se olhava no espelho e pode perceber que estava bastante bonita. Ás 7:00 em ponto Sasuke chegou e Sakura quase perdeu o ar ao abrir a porta.

Sasuke estava lindo, vestindo uma calça preta e blusa branca e os cabelos bagunçados davam mais charme ainda ao moreno.

Sakura tinha certeza que Sasuke era o garoto perfeito que ela gostaria de estar sempre perto mesmo quando ficava mal-humorado e percebeu que tinha razão de ter se apaixonado por ele ainda quando criança.

-Oi Sakura - a voz do moreno a chamando a tirava de seus pensamentos e ficou ligeiramente corada ao perceber que Sasuke também a observava e que este havia ficado um pouco sem fala.

-Oi Sasuke.

_Desde que te vi_

_Soube que era feito para mim_

_Minha vida mudou_

_Quero sempre estar com você_

_Desde que te vi_

Sasuke ficou sem voz e ação assim que Sakura abriu a porta. A kunoichi estava linda em um kimono rosa bebê curto, com uma sandália azul combinando com o colar e com os cabelos preso num cóque preso com uns palitos azuis .

Percebeu que havia causado o mesmo efeito em Sakura, resolveu falar qualquer coisa par acabar com aquela situação:

-Oi Sakura

Observou que a jovem havia ficado ligeiramente corada e ficar meio encabulada

-Oi Sasuke

-Bom…Acho que podemos ir

-Ah sim!

Sasuke queria dizer que ela estava linda, mas estava com um pouco de vergonha, mais se queria conquista-la teria que ser sincero e não guardar segredos sobre o que pensava da kunoichi , não conseguia mais fingir com não ligava para ela.

Afinal ela era a única que o fazia se sentir importante, a única que pouco a pouco havia conquistado um lugar importante no coração de Sasuke e conseguia romper pouco a pouco aquela solidão que este vivia , mesmo jurando que não.

-Você está linda Sakura ! - disse o mais gentil possível

-Obrigada Sasuke-kun! você também está…

_Eu não quero mais segredos_

_Que não posso mais fingir_

_Sem o seu amor me vejo_

_Presa nessa solidão_

Sakura ficou espantada com a gentileza que Sasuke a tratou durante toda a noite, e isso a deixava preocupada, pois ele estava conseguindo em um dia destruir toda a barreira que ela havia construído para tentar esquece-lo.

Por mais que ela negasse, não podia mentir que o seu coração pertencia e sempre pertenceu a Sasuke.

-Sakura?

-Sim Sasuke !

-você pode vir comigo… eu quero te mostrar um lugar

-Cla…claro! - Disse Sakura ficando corada quando ele a puxou gentilmente pela mão.

"_Como ele me consegue me deixar cada vez mais nervosa?…ai o que eu faço?…a mão dele é tão quente… e que perfume…Sakura se contenha…não se esqueça que ele já te deixou uma vez…mantenha firme sua promessa de esquece-lo"_

_Fiz de tudo Pra não te amar_

_Mas me perdi nessa paixão_

_Já tentei te esquecer_

_Mas é teu meu coração_

Sasuke puxava gentilmente Sakura entre a multidão, viu Ino vindo ao longe e tentou se desviar mais era tarde demais ela já os tinha visto:

-Oi Sasuke! Oi testuda - disse Ino olhando para as mãos unidas dos dois, deixando Sakura ligeiramente corada, mas Sasuke queria por tudo em pratos limpos e não podia mais disfarçar o que sentia por Sakura

-Oi porca - disse Sakura indo abraçar a amiga** (N/A a Ino já não gosta mais do Sasuke e ela deixou o caminho para Sakura livre)** para acabar com aquela situação

-…o.O -pensava Sasuke estranhando as duas estarem se abraçando _"A Sakura e a Ino nunca se davam bem e elas acabaram de se xingar! Por que elas estão se abraçando?"_

_Sem rumo estou perdida_

_Não posso mais disfarçar_

-Bem… Eu a Ino voltamos a ser amigas - disse Sakura entendo o espanto de Sasuke - ah Ino cadê o Sai?

-Foi buscar uma bebida pra gente!

Nisso Sai chegou e abraçou a namorada por trás** (N/A ai está um dos meus casais favoritos Ino/Sai )**:

-Oi Sakura!

-Oi Sai… esse o Sasuke … acho que vocês já se viram no dia que nós fomos encontra-lo

-Ah sim me lembro! A Ino…

-Sim! Você me explicar o que é raiva? É que eu ouvi um garoto dizer que estava com muita raiva…

-Ah claro…adeus pessoal.

Nisso Ino e Sai saem:

-Ah!…o.O

-É que o Sai foi criado para ser sem sentimentos e a Ino ensina a ele sobre o que é amar, amizade e outras coisas do tipo…- explicou Sakura

-Ah!

Nisso Sasuke levou Sakura até perto de uma árvore de cerejeira que dava uma vista linda a cidade de Konoha :

-É lindo

-É, eu sei! Eu gosto daqui.

-Por que você me trouxe aqui Sasuke-kun ?- perguntou Sakura

-Por que… eu precisava de silêncio pra dizer tudo o que eu quero dizer… Sakura me perdoem… eu fui um fraco…achei que a minha vingança me traria paz… e acabei perdendo a coisa mais importante pra mim… aquilo que eu tentei proteger de mim mesmo

-O que ? - perguntou Sakura

-Seu amor … Sakura … eu deveria ter dito isso antes de abandonar a vila…mas eu sabia que seu o fizesse você iria tentar ir atrás de mim … e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse… eu amo você Sakura… você aceita namorar comigo?

-Claro Sasuke-kun… pois foi o amor que eu sentia por você que me fez me manter viva durante tanto tempo, pois eu não poderia suportar morrer sem cumprir minha promessa… eu também o amo

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente dos lábios de Sakura, e sentiu que se aquele beijo não era o paraíso, chegava bem próximo a isso….

_O que eu sinto amigo meu_

_Hoje sinto que eu preciso te contar_

_Desde que te vi_

_Tudo é diferente para mim_

_Porque seu coração_

_Vive dentro de mim_

_Desde que te vi_

_Soube que era feito para mim_

_Minha vida mudou_

_Quero sempre estar com você_

_Desde que te vi_

**OWARI **

**Comentários da Autora:**

**Eu estava ouvindo essa música e percebi que ela tinha bastante coisa em comum com o Sasuke e a Sakura.**

**Espero que gostem da fic e da capa!**


End file.
